


Bumper Stickers

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bumper Stickers, College!AU, I might own t-shirts with a few of those, Multi, Threesomes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: </p><p>so like dumb au ficlet prompt i thought of last night while working instead of going to new years eve party: Person A's neighbor is having a HUGE party and one of the guests cars is blocking them in so they go over and run into Person B(a guest at the party) who agrees to help them find the car owner (bonus if the car is person B's, but they don't want to tell Person A so they can spend more time with them.) (ot3 bonus, the car belongs to Person C who flirts instead of moving the car)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumper Stickers

 

Rob sighed and stared at the beat up Subaru that was blocking his Corolla and looked around, hoping that the owner would magically appear and move the Subaru that had more bumper stickers than empty space on the back of his car.  

_“Shit happens.  Unless, of course, you’re constipated”  
_

_“May the Sass Be Ever In Your Favor”  
_

_“Cash, Grass, or Ass.  Nobody rides for free”  
_

_“Jedi in the Streets, Sith in the Sheets”  
_

_“Honk at me?  I honk back, and I’m louder”  
_

Rob chuckled at the last one and shook his head.  At least whoever it was appeared to have a good sense of humor.  He’d have to go find Matt and see if he knew who the hell had the car that was covered in bumper stickers.  

He trudged back into the party and was glad that Matt was standing by the stereo and cheering on another group of guys as they played a fiercely competitive game of beer pong.  

“Robbie!  I thought you were leaving!” Matt said, immediately sidling up to Rob, wrapping an arm around his waist on the pretense of leaning closer.  Rob liked to ignore his flirting, so maybe he needed to be more obvious.  

Rob bit down on his lip and tried not to blush as Matt pressed up against his side and he could feel Rob’s arm around him nice and tight.  “Someone’s blocking me in, and I was hoping that you knew the car so I could ask them to move, or get their keys and move it for them.”  

Matt laughed and nodded.  “Of course, I probably know the car.”  

“It’s a Toyota Corolla and it’s got a lot of, uh, interesting bumper stickers,” Rob said, rubbing his hand through his hair.  

“I know exactly whose car that is, come on, we’ve got to go find Rich!” Matt said, reaching down and grabbing Rob’s hand before starting to tug him through the maze of people towards the porch.  If Rich was going to be anywhere, it would be outside.  

Rob stumbled behind Matt was he was dragged back out into the chilly air and took the chance to press a little closer to Matt, pretending that he hadn’t noticed just how close they were.  Matt was always warm and, well, he was leading him to whoever that car belonged to.  

When they stopped in front of Richard, who was waving his hands around as he told a story, Rob froze and blushed, dark red.  He knew those eyes, that smile.  Richard, who thought that hitting on him was some kind national past time.  

“Yo, Rich!” Matt called, tugging Rob after him.  “You’re blocking Rob in!  Can you move your car?” 

Richard turned to look at Matt and Rob, taking in their held hands, both of his eyebrows raising as he turned to Rob.  “Oh, so you let him near you, but you run away from me every time I waggle my eyebrows at you?” 

Rob immediately looked down and yanked his hand out of Matt’s and blushed, dark red.  “No, I, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean-”  

Matt turned to look at Rich with a raised eyebrow.  “He runs away from you whenever you flirt with him too?  Well, at least I’m not the only one.”  

Rob is pretty sure he’s going to die of embarrassment, but he looks between Rich and Matt and though the alcohol has long worn off for him, he managers to mutter out that he could never pick between the two of them, so what else was he supposed to do?  Then of course, he turns and heads back into the house, wanting to get away from them after blurting something so stupid.  

Matt and Rich just look at each other for a long moment before Rich suggests, “We don’t have to make him choose, you know.  If there’s a we.” 

Matt raises his eyebrows, but agrees readily enough and suggests his bedroom, since he’s got a king size bed, and they aren’t going to have to drive anywhere.  

Rich grins and they both go after Rob, who is standing by his car, typing frantically on his phone.  “So, Robbie.  We have a suggestion for you.” 

Rob jumps and nearly drops his phone, shoving it back into his pocket, turning to face Matt and Rich who are standing side-by-side with shit eating grins on their faces.  “You do?”  

“Yeah.  How about we don’t make you choose at all?  Want to take both of us?” 

It takes a little bit more convincing, but Matt and Rich manage to get Rob to agree, even if he thinks they’re both kidding.  

He doesn’t think they are kidding when they are all curled up and sated in Matt’s bed, with the party starting to wind down downstairs.  He’s in the middle between the both of them, and though he knows they’ll probably regret this in the morning, he’s not strong enough to move tonight.  

Except in the morning, Matt lends them spare toothbrushes and brings them breakfast in bed.  They fool around again and sleep off the rest of their hangovers.  Rob doesn’t go home all day, even though he has tests to study for and homework to do.  It feels like a magical spell he isn’t ready to break just yet. 

It’s Rich who works up the balls to suggest that this be a more permanent thing, and Matt agrees almost immediately.  When they turn to him together, Rob thinks about what that could mean, the mocking that might happen, but, then he thinks about how happy he’s been with them, for the past day and it’s much easier than he would have thought to say yes.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
